AC 198
by GWGirl
Summary: The Gundam pilots are faced with yet ANOTHER enemy after Endless Waltz. Read on to find out what happens to them! Please review!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:

The War

The year is after colony 198. Relatives of the former Oz foundation members are gathering in a small meeting hall to discuss their future.

"We must take revenge on those merciless Gundam pilots!" yelled an outraged attendee.

"That is the entire purpose of this meeting. We are here to discuss our future, the future of the Gundam pilots, and the future of the new Oz.," replied the leader of the raging relatives, Colonel Dorshav. As those words were repeated in the minds of the young soldiers, their wonderful 'future' began to unfold.

As the new Oz foundation becomes more and more powerful, they soon gain the trust of many citizens of Earth and then move on to controlling the people of the colonies and turning them against the Gundams and their pilots. For two years they have trained these new members of Oz and have become stronger than the original Oz ever was.

Duo invites all of the other pilots to the ship he's on, and they all come because they all secretly miss the friendship of the other pilots. They all bring their Gundams, but neither of them used their Gundam to travel anymore, since the war was over. As they walk through the hall to the dining room, they pass the room where they have their Gundams stored. Maybe 'pass' wasn't the right word here, because they actually went in this room to stop and look at their Gundams. They all had a few cobwebs and some spots were rusted over. Duo was the only one not able to hold back the temptation. He ran up to the little rope that pulled him into his cockpit and jumped in. However, when he tried to move, the way he once was able to, there was a painfully loud and high-pitched "SSCCCRRRREEEEEEECCHH," heard throughout the ship. When finally Quatre got Duo to come back down from the cockpit, they were all practically on the verge of tears (except for Heero, of course).

Therefore, the pilots gladly accept the challenge of a new war, half out of rage and half out of boredom. The peaceful world was hard for them to adjust to, they were used to tough conditions and harsh battles. The life of a soldier was the only life they knew of.

The first battle is held in outer space, next to a colony. Here, the story begins...

Duo and Deathscythe slash open another couple of mobile suits effortlessly. Duo then turns to Quatre, who is piloting the Sandrock right next to him, and asks for permission to leave the battle.

"You can handle this, right? Heero, Trowa, and Wufei are backing you up, and these mobile suit pilots are amateurs." Duo pleaded.

"Fine. Just tell my why before you-" and Duo was gone. Quatre shrugged and continued to fight the attacking mobile suits. Half an hour later, Duo returned with a towel around his head.

"Duo...? What's with the towel?" Trowa asked, raising an eyebrow to his friend as they floated through outer space in a ship that Sally Po had rented them.

"I had to go to the bathroom, so I went to that colony over there- he points to the colony floating behind the ship- and their porter potties had shower stalls!! Isn't that cool? Well, I was all sweaty so I went ahead and took a shower." Duo gleamed.

"Okay.... that's nice.... maybe I shouldn't have asked...." Trowa replied blankly.

Duo had his own apartment on one of the colonies, so he decided to go there to sleep. Everyone else was fine with sleeping on board the ship, though.

It was late at night and Duo was sleeping (and snoring, might I add) in his apartment when a faint, flickering blue light woke him up. He looked at the desk where his computer stood (or sat, whichever you prefer). He silently got a closer look at the intruder and recognized him as Heero. Duo picked up his gun from the side of his bed and did something he'd been wanting (and trying) to do for a long time; he pulled the trigger. Heero turned in his seat to face Duo.

"What was that about?" he asked, still soaking wet.

Duo held up his water gun and let out a, "YYEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" before telling Heero that he was the only one of the pilots that he hadn't shot (with water) yet.

Everyone else was having trouble sleeping, since they hadn't slept in such small beds in a long time, so they went to the computer on the ship that, apparently, Heero didn't know about, since he went to use Duo's computer. They looked up information about the new mobile suits that Oz was using, and found out that the scientists had built them, just like how they had once built the Mecurious and the Vey 8 (don't tell me, I spelled it wrong, didn't I?).

Many days and nights in that war were like this. Until one day, a month later, when the Gundam pilots are separated.

The day when the pilots run into a problem that even **they might not be able to overcome.**


	2. The Problem

The Problem

The Problem

Deep in space, Heero was blowing the stuffing out of mobile dolls left and right with the greatest of ease. He was piloting the well-known Wing Zero. After destroying all of the attacking mobile dolls, he headed for the Oz base that was controlling them.

"HE'S COMING THIS WAY!!" screamed an Oz member inside the ship. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

Everyone inside the base knew their lives wouldn't last much longer, and that resisting him would be useless. This was the infamous Heero Yuy, pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero. There was nothing they could do but hope to die an honorable death by protecting their base with all their might. All of a sudden, the Gundam turned around and headed for the colony instead.

"He... he's turning... around.... we're gonna live after all!!!" The shocked crew was relieved as well as surprised. There was no record of a Gundam that took sympathy on Oz, except that one Arabic boy... but he never just _left..._

"WHAT THE HECK?! I must've pressed the wrong button or something... this has never happened before...." Heero was just as surprised as the inhabitants of the Oz base. His Gundam, the Wing Zero, wasn't following his command. It just turned around all by itself, and now he was about to land on a nearby colony...

**Meanwhile...**

** **

**"Trowa, I can handle the suits to the left, but the other ones will attack me if I try. Head for the mobile suits to the right!" Quatre yelled to his comrade. They proceeded with their plan, and blew up Oz members like nobody's business.**

After their victory, the two Gundam pilots headed for one of Quatre's mansions nearby. They discussed their next move against Oz over a four-course meal, served by the one and only 78th minion belonging to Quatre.

"They obviously know where we are, seeing as we just defeated about 45 of their mobile suits. The only choice we have is to get out of here, otherwise they'll have the element of surprise on their side, and we don't want a disadvantage. They must have some sort of plan. They wouldn't send out a bunch of weak mobile suit pilots if they knew we were here, which they did." Trowa was trying to come up with a good plan, but was failing miserably as Quatre simply shrugged it off: "We'll just go to Releena's place. She'll probably ask a bunch of questions about Heero, but at least we'll be safe at her apartment."

"Quatre... look...." Trowa was pointing at the window, which gave a perfect view of their Gundams flying up and over Quatre's mansion. "I wonder what they're-" before he finished, the whole mansion shook and a couple of floors fell off, but Trowa and Quatre remained inside and on the ground.

"Trowa!! Our Gundams are trying to destroy us!" Quatre yelled over the loud noise of floors being swept aside by the Gundams.

"But no one's controlling them. We had better get away from here, Quatre!" They ran outside as fast as humanly possible, which, unfortunately, wasn't as fast as Gundam-ly possible. The Gundams reached down and picked up their pilots, and then flew off into outer space.

**Two hours later...**

** **

"Trowa, Quatre," A voice from above them called down in a calm, yet serious voice.

"Heero?" Quatre mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his neck. "What happened? I thought I was on Earth..." His neck seemed to be causing him the most pain, but he had a bandage wrapped around his right leg. "Heero.... why are we in space?" He said, now looking up at the stars.

"Our Gundams want us here, for some reason. You two were brought from the Earth by your Gundams, and from the look of it, not willingly. Am I right?"

"Yes, but how did you get here as well?" Trowa finally spoke up.

"My Gundam brought me here while I was inside of it. After our Gundams got us all here, they self-detonated and I brought you in this alley in order to escape the explosion."

"YOU? Escape the explosion?" Quatre became confused. The word 'escape' hardly EVER came out of Heero Yuy's mouth.

"Dying now wouldn't be anywhere near purposeful. Our Gundams have tried to kill us. The only thing left of them now is a trash heap, and I plan on fixing mine. At least then we would have a chance against whatever got to our Gundams."

"He's got a point. If we died now, whoever got to our Gundams would have succeeded in murdering us, and then they'd move on to the other pilots. On the other hand, now that we've survived, we can search for this new enemy and get to them before they get to us. They think we're dead," Trowa explained.

"Why didn't they get Duo and Wufei too?" Quatre pondered out loud.

"Maybe it's part of some plot of theirs, but we'll defeat them before they have a chance to carry out any more plans." Heero said, _almost reassuringly, but not really. The alley was silent for the next few moments..._

"Wufei? That you?" Duo Maxwell said through his speakers. "Long time, no see, Wu-man!"

"You know, Maxwell, although you might have a hard time pronouncing it, my name is Wu**_FEI !! It would be nice of you to address me by real name, no matter how difficult it is for you." The two held a conversation in the middle of a battle with such ease, as if they were drinking tea instead of destroying these massive mobile suits._**

"Why?" Duo seemed confused at the thought.

sigh "Nevermind."

"Whatever."

"Where are the other pilots?"

"How should I know? The last time I saw 'em was last month. Why do you want to find them?"

"Oz is planning an attack on us in Africa. I think it would be best for us to fight them together."

"Well, how are we supposed to find them?" Duo questioned.

"I know how. We'll just ask around," Wufei replied with a smirk. "YOU! AT THE OZ BASE!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US??!!" Yelled an Oz member from inside the base.

"Where was the last place you saw a Gundam or a Gundam pilot?" Wufei pointed his dragon-hand-thingy at the Oz base.

"Uh.... I heard a Gundam attacked a base in outer space, next to Colony L-52, but there were also two Gundams at a base in Germany," he answered shakily, looking at the gigantic dragon-hand-thingy with a sweatdrop.

"Thanks!" Wufei yelled and shoved his dragon-hand-thingy halfway into the base and turned back to Duo.

"So should we go to Germany or outer space?" Duo asked.

"I'm not sure. If Trowa and Quatre were in Germany, they're probably not still there. Let's go to outer space," Wufei decided.

"Alright, but I think we should get repairs before we go, in case they're being held hostage or something. Plus I need a to make few adjustments if I'm gonna go to outer space."

"Where can we get our Gundams fixed, though?"

"Just follow me," Duo yelled and then started to head north towards wherever he was going, and Wufei started following him. Then, both of their Gundams flew up and in the direction of outer space.

"I thought your Gundam wasn't ready for outer space, Duo."

"So did I, and I'm not controlling it. Maybe it is and I just didn't know it, so it's trying to hurry us into space or something,"

"I'm not controlling mine, either," Wufei replied. "Why would our Gundams want us to go to outer space so quickly?"

"I have no idea, but none of my controls are working!"

"Oh, great. Mine aren't either. Maybe we should bail."

"I don't think we'd survive. Unless you have a couple of parachutes or something," Duo said, looking down.

"Nevermind, we're leaving the atmosphere. It's too late. Let's just see where they take us."

"I guess....," Duo mumbled nervously.

The three other pilots sat wondering next to their Gundams. They had gathered parts from their own Gundams to see how much needed to be done. The parts were separated into three piles: the Wing Zero, the Sandrock, and the Heavyarms.

"How the in the world are we supposed to fix our Gundams without any of the necessary parts?" Quatre thought out loud.

"I don't know. It could be dangerous trying to order some Gundanium Alloy because we're still not sure who messed with our Gundams in the first place. It could be anyone, even the people we order it from," Heero concluded.

"But there are some people we could see. The ones who designed our Gundams would know what to do. We'll just find the scientists. They do live in the colonies, after all," Trowa suggested.

"There's an idea, but how would we travel around to another colony? Our Gundams are trash. And we would need something to carry them on as well," Quatre pointed out. "The scientists probably aren't here on this colony. They would've seen us land and would probably be here already."

"We'll just have to find a mobile suit carrier and take over. It's the only thing able to carry our Gundams as well as us," Heero replied.

"Then we'd better go now. Everyone in the colony's asleep right now." Trowa said.

The three set out to find a mobile suit carrier, not knowing where to find one, but with confidence.

**The Next Day.......**

****

**"Heero, I'm not sure this was such a good idea. We've been wandering around the colony without a clue. Maybe we should've thought about where we're going to find a mobile suit carrier." complained Quatre.**

"Just keep walking. We'll find one eventually," Heero replied blankly.

A big explosion to the left of the pilots grabbed their attention. They started running in the direction of the explosion and stopped dead in their tracks when they witnessed the scene. There was still smoke everywhere, but there were two bodies and two mobile suits visible, although it would be difficult to identify them. When the smoke cleared a little, they saw exactly what they were expecting; Duo and Wufei had been blown away from their Gundams, which had self-detonated. Whether or not the pilots activated the self-detonation device themselves was unknown, but they guessed the same thing had happened to the two of them that had happened to the three of them, only Duo and Wufei weren't so lucky. Trowa and Quatre went to check their pulses, and Heero just stood there, deciding on what do to. Finally, Quatre spoke up.

"Duo!! Can you hear me? Duo?! I can feel a very faint pulse, but I don't know if he's going to live or not!"

"They both seem hurt pretty badly. We had better get them some help," Trowa said calmly.

"When we find a mobile suit carrier, we'll take them with us so they can talk to the scientists, too. Right now we can't take the chance of trying to find someone to take care of them. We can't trust anyone," Heero said, ever so cheerfully (not).

"How are we going to take care of them? We don't have any bandages or anything," Quatre worried.

"How do you think I fixed you up?" Heero pointed to Quatre's leg.

"Where did you get the bandages?" He asked excitedly.

"There's a hospital not far from here. They're closed, but it's easy to get in."

"You stole them?!"

"Why not. They have plenty. Besides, we're desperate right now, there's not much else we can do." Trowa said.

"You agree with him?!" Quatre turned to Trowa.

"We don't have time to spare. Let's get out of here." Heero said. "The hospital's this way. I'll go in and you guys watch to make sure no one sees us."

After getting lost and finding the hospital an hour later than expected (courtesy of Heero's wonderful navigational skills), they got the bandages and fixed up their friends. They all hid their Gundam parts in another abandoned alley and set off once again to find a mobile suit carrier. Once Wufei and Duo woke up, they decided it would be a lot faster to split up. Wufei insisted on going alone, and Heero did, too, so basically, the only ones who went in different directions were Heero and Wufei. Duo, Trowa, and Quatre kept going along the same path.

Wufei was running as hard as he could, in order to cover more ground since you wouldn't have to stop and look in order to find a mobile suit carrier. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his left ankle. He had forgotten that he had twisted it. He caught his balance before falling and decided to walk from then on.

_We must've been here before. Heero thought. __I recognize this place. I have to find a mobile suit carrier and talk to those scientists. He continued to think to himself as he half jogged around the colony. He didn't really care if the other pilots got to the carrier, even if only one of them made it, at least they would know what happened to their Gundams. __What was that?He stopped and turned his attention towards three distant figures. __I can't let anyone see me. They'll recognize me as one of the Gundam pilots on the news. He crept around a few bushes and peered over his shoulder to see if they were still there. His muscles un-tensed as he realized who it was. __This is pathetic. He thought as Quatre, Trowa, and Duo approached him._

"Hi, Heero! Did you find a mobile suit carrier? Is that why you came back here?" Quatre asked, since they HAD come all the way back to the alley where their Gundams were in order to find the other pilots, he thought Heero may have as well.

"No." he said, realizing they hadn't gotten lost like he had.

"We found one. It looks like someone was attempting to hide it," Trowa said, pointing to the large building behind them. "It's behind there."

"I guess it's time to look for the Wu-man," Duo suggested. "I wonder how far he got."

Wufei cringed as his twisted ankle brought him more pain. How far had he gotten anyway? He didn't remember being here before, so at least he wasn't going in circles. _Where are all of the members of this colony? He wondered. __I haven't seen anyone the whole time we were here. He remembered something on the news about people evacuating one of the colonies, but he wasn't sure what happened or anything like that. When he turned his head to the left to stretch it a little bit, he saw the other four Gundam pilots headed his way. __Did I get lost after all? Why's Heero with them? After a few moments of puzzlement, the five Gundam pilots were on their way to the mobile suit carrier and arguing over who had to fly it._

"I think Heero should have to fly it. He never sleeps anyway," Quatre said. They looked over at Heero, DARK lines under his eyes and completely messed up hair.

"Maybe someone else should. I think we'd be a lot safer that way. Besides, Heero saved you and me from that explosion. We should let him get his rest," Trowa suggested.

"How about you flying it, Wu-man?" Duo asked Wufei. Wufei gave him an evil glare and then gave his own suggestion.

"Why shouldn't you fly it, Duo? You don't have any serious injuries anyway. Trowa couldn't because of his wrist, and Quatre and I have injured legs," he shot back at Duo.

"Oh please! A leg injury isn't going to disable your piloting capabilities!" Duo argued. "Quatre should fly it!" Everyone but Quatre agreed.

"Why don't we take shifts. That way it'll be fair," he replied.

"If we do take shifts, everyone will have to pilot it some time, so I'll go ahead and get it over with," Wufei said. Quatre climbed into the mobile suit carrier to see how much space there was.

"What's this? I've never seen one of these before," Quatre threw a bomb at Heero, asking him if he knew.

"It's a bomb. I think it's set to explode in about..." he searched the surface of the bomb. "Ten minutes. I'll go get it somewhere so it won't damage the carrier." he ran off and they all saw a huge explosion, capable of wiping out the entire colony. They lifted off after Trowa came back with Heero, and Quatre watched as the colony they had been standing on just two minutes ago was completely destroyed.

When Wufei's shift was over, Duo took his place. Every now and then the carrier would tip left and right; Duo was practically a lunatic when he had caffeine. Suddenly, Wufei stormed into the room where the other pilots sat quietly either resting, drinking, or eating. After Wufei had completed his shift of piloting, he had gone to the only available bed on the carrier since Heero had woken up.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU GAVE MAXWELL COFFEE?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

silence Wufei stomped into the cockpit and twirled Duo's chair around so he was facing him. After he left, Quatre remarked, "That's funny, Maxwell used to actually be a coffee company's name."

"YOU'VE HAD TOO MUCH COFFEE, HAVEN'T YOU?!" Wufei yelled.

Duo gave off a huge grin and replied innocently, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"That's it! You're flying privileges are OVER!" Wufei called for Quatre to come and pilot the carrier.

"But my shift doesn't start until-" he stopped as soon as he saw Duo spinning around in his chair and pressing every button he could when he passed the controls. "Okay." Quatre took his seat and Wufei dragged Duo out of the room and shoved him into the room that Heero and Trowa were in. Then he turned around and walked off to bed without a word.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Trowa asked Heero, even though he wasn't exactly expecting a response.

"Throw him in the closet with a straight jacket on!" Wufei yelled from his temporary bedroom. Heero and Trowa didn't hesitate to follow his directions. Quatre's piloting skills were much more graceful, and they safely made it through his shift of flight without any worries.

When his shift was over, Wufei had come into the larger room and started to drink a little coffee to wake himself up. Trowa took his seat in the cockpit as Quatre took Wufei's place on the small bed. An hour later, Quatre awoke to go to the bathroom. Being the first one in there, he was the first to notice yet another threat to the less than lucky group of pilots.

"Hey! This looks like that thing I found earlier! What is it called again? A...... a bomb! That was it!" he shouted to the other boys. Everyone's eyes lit up with shock as Quatre came out of the bathroom with another bomb.

"We're getting close to a colony. Maybe we can land before it goes off," Trowa said. He had heard Quatre from inside the cockpit. "We should try to get the bomb as far away from us as we can, that way if we don't land, we can still have a chance to survive." Wufei took the bomb from Quatre and tried to get the hatch of the carrier to open before the bomb blew up. He was, though sadly, unsuccessful. The bomb blew up just before they reached the colony, which luckily sent all of them flying towards the colony, and not away from it.


	3. The Colony

Chapter Three:

The Colony

Heero finally woke up from the explosion, noticing that someone was carrying him. When he looked up, he had to squint, but he could tell who it was by just that one glance: Releena. She had found him and was carrying him to safety. He decided to pretend he hadn't woken up, just so he could stay in her arms a little longer. No one would find out, anyway.

The other four pilots weren't as lucky as Heero, and they had all flown to a different part of the colony. When Wufei woke up, a crowd of people surrounded him, and one was particularly close to his body. She shouted to everyone, "He's awake!" They all cheered and slowly the crowd became thinner, until there was no one left but the tall, slim, brunette in front of Wufei.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

silence He glared at her.

"Okay... by the way, my name's Laura. How did you get here?"

silence

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but-"

"Then don't." more glaring.

glares back"-but I escaped from Oz and came to the colonies to hide. Do you know where I can find a good place to hide?

more silence, more glaring....

"Hm. Fine. One thing before you leave. I don't know if you noticed this or not, but you don't have any clothes on." Wufei sat thee a few moments before getting up and shouting.

"THEN WHY THE HECK ARE SITTING HERE STARING AT ME?! NOW BACK OFF, WEAKLING!!!!!!" he shouted with rage as he stood up and looked down at his bare legs and boxers. He was totally fried and stripped of his clothing because of that explosion.

Moving on......

Quatre seemed to be thrown somewhere near Duo, and since Duo had been in the closet and in a straight jacket, there was a little less affect on him. So Duo was waiting for Quatre to wake up while observing the colony they had landed on. From where they were, he could see a few buildings in the distance, but they were in a garden of some sort. It was decorated with flowers, fountains, statues, and animals that lived there. But that's not what Duo thought, of course. His only thoughts were _Geez.... it's so... girly here... what the heck is wrong with Quatre, anyway? It sure is takin' him long enough to wake up....... I wonder where everybody else is... and more mindless babble like that, which isn't here because I don't feel like typing it all up. _

Quatre and Wufei had been the one's most gravely affected by the explosion. Although he tried to hide it, Wufei's ankle was still causing him pain, and he ad LOADS of more burns, cuts bruises, and scars than any of the other pilots. Unfortunately, the force of the explosion was enough to completely rid him of all clothing but (luckily) his boxers. And Quatre fell almost head-first on the ground, which shook him up pretty bad. His right leg injury came back, and he had some burns and cuts, too. Duo was confused and straightjacketed. He had practically scooted over to Quatre's landing point, and was now sitting in a garden, with a straight jacket on, and right next to this severely injured peer. OOOHHH yeah.... he looked sane. Just about as much as he looked happy. Well, it didn't look like Quatre was going to wake up for awhile, so let's move on to Trowa.

As he slightly lifted his head, Trowa noticed the growing pain in his hand his side (which was what he landed on). His sleeves were half torn off, showing blood and cuts on his arms. But he was awake, and that meant he was capable of finding a way to care for himself and find the others. So he stood up and started walking towards the hospital that was, fortunately, right across the street from the alley he had landed in. He checked himself in and immediately started thinking of ways to find the other pilots.

Back to Duo and Quatre, which was now Duo, Quatre, and Wufei. After a ten-minute fight consisting of Duo making fun of Wufei and Wufei getting totally peeved, Quatre finally woke up. He bolted straight up and grabbed for the aching pain in his right leg, startling Duo and Wufei in the middle of their argument. Once the three of them finally set off to find a hospital, they found that there was even more unfairness bestowed upon them once they found a map: They were on the wrong side of the colony if they wanted to get to the hospital.

Suddenly, one of Quatre's minions rounded a corner and approached them.

"Master Quatre! The other minions and I were wondering where you went! Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. Do you have something for me?"

"I'm so sorry, Master Quatre, I do not have anything with me at this time. I wish I could assist you somehow..." He looked down, disappointed in himself.

"That's perfectly fine! You'd better be on your way and tell the others I'm okay," Quatre smiled as he reassured his minion.

After he left, Duo asked, "Quatre, where did he come from?"

"Those guys are everywhere!"

"Heh, freaky. That's really weird, don't 'ya think, Wufei? They're EVERYWHERE!"

"No, it's actually pretty convenient," Wufei replied.

"HOW DARE YOU DISS MY MINIONS!" Quatre yelled. He pushed Duo over and easily took down his braid, since he could hardly even struggle with his straight jacket on.

"MY HAIR!!!!!!" Duo started to wiggle around a little more, then got up and tried to body slam Quatre, who easily dodged it.

It was one hour later when Duo finally started to calm down.

"Now that I'm being good, will you let me out of this straight jacket?" Duo asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

"No." They both answered at the same time

"ONE OF YOU **HAS TO GET ME OUT OF THIS THING AT ****SOME POINT!!!!!" Duo yelled.**

"You're much more manageable this way, Denise," Quatre said, signaling towards Duo's long, wavy hair.

"I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOU TWO WHEN I GET OUTTA THIS THING!!!!!" He shouted angrily.

"You think we're gonna let you out now that you've threatened us?" Wufei said.

"Let's go find that hospital, now," Quatre suggested.

"Good idea," Wufei agreed. They started on their way again and pretended that Duo wasn't there. He started to lose it.

"Hey you guys, there's a.. a FLOWER!!" He yelled and rolled to the ground laughing, as if he had just said something funny.

"Maybe we should let him out now....." Wufei said nervously. "If we do, when he gains his sanity he'll beat the crap out of us, but if we don't.... we have to deal with him while he's like this..." They both turn to Duo, rolling around and trying to keep himself from laughing more, yet failing miserably.

"I think we should leave him like this 'till we find a hospital," Quatre decided. "But how are we going to get him there?"

"Let's knock him out! Then we can take turns carrying him and he won't bother us. When we get to the hospital, we'll tell them he's still unconscious from the explosion," Wufei said. When Quatre agreed, they both took the lead pipes that just happened to be there and whacked Duo over the head.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?!" Trowa screamed as the doctors held him down.

"If you would just stop moving around then we could leave," replied one of the doctors. "We're going to take care of you, whether you stop wriggling or not."

"MY WRIST!!!!!" Trowa screamed at them. "THE ONLY THING WRONG WITH ME IS MY WRIST!" He then looked down at his arms and legs, still red with blood. "W..w..WHY DON'T YOU ACTUALLY **DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT INSTEAD OF JUST HOLDING ME DOWN??!!!" The doctors were actually treating him, and their grip loosened as well, but Trowa seemed to have a major fear of doctors. In his eyes, they were simply trying to torture him and then they would bring out the big tools while he was sleeping. If I weren't the one in charge of this fic, Trowa would probably have already killed me for making him seem so paranoid, but I won't let him (:D Finally, someone injected a needle in Trowa, making him instantly pass out.**

Heero seemed to be holding out just fine, and when Releena walked into the room with a plate of soup for him his eyes flashed. He still wasn't sure whether he liked her or not, but he couldn't turn down such a kind offering. He sat up and ate/slurped down his soup with Releena, who had made herself some. After their dinner, Releena sat in his room as the two of them talked for a moment.

"Where did you find me?" Heero asked her, not being able to think of any other way to start a conversation at that time.

"It was yesterday when I found you. You were near an airport," she answered.

"Well where am I now?"

"My apartment."

"I have to leave. I need to find the other pilots. Do you know where they are?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. Why?"

"I'll have to tell you later. Goodbye." And with that, he jumped out the window and onto a nearby tree, and from there he jumped to the ground. He easily located a map and found that he was only a couple of miles from the hospital. _Surely one of the other pilots has checked themselves in. I better find them soon..._

_ _

_ _

_Wufei stumbled a little more on his injured ankle as he carried the unconscious Duo. It was a bit painful, but well worth it, seeing as they no longer had to listen to his rantings of pointlessness. They were getting closer to the hospital by the minute, but it felt as if they would never reach their destination. Neither of them had spoken a word for the past hour and they were both tired and aching from lack of sleep. Finally, Quatre ended the silence._

"I think we'll make it much faster if we take some time to rest up. Our Gundams were blown up in the explosion, so it's not like we're in a hurry to get off of here. If we just take a little nap, it'll be much easier to walk the rest of the way," he suggested, trying to sound cheerful.

"I thought about that, but I didn't say anything because if we go to sleep and Duo wakes up, who knows what he'll do. First, he'll probably beat the crap out of us, then, he'll probably go into hysterics and torment the colony with his mindless babble." Wufei said.

"Yeah..... I guess you're right...... I'm just so tired..."

"Me too...... the sooner we get to the hospital, the sooner we can rest." They continued walking disappointedly for a few minutes before spotting Heero, who was headed in their direction.

"HEERO!!!" Quatre yelled. "YOU'RE ALIVE!!!"

"Could you help us handle Braid Butt here," Wufei nodded towards Duo, who was slumped over his shoulder.

"We can't call him that anymore, I took his braid down, remember? Look, Heero!" Quatre pointed at Duo's hair flowing behind his back and chuckled a bit. "I pulled his hair down!"

"I tried that once. He gave me this Heero pointed to hardly noticeable bald spot on his head."

"Wow. Well this time he had his straight jacket on," Quatre said. "We gotta get to the hospital. Where were you headed?"

"To the hospital."

"But you were coming in our direction." Quatre pulled out a map and they found out that Heero had read it wrong

"Let's just go," Wufei said impatiently. "The hospital's not too far from here."

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO ME???!!!!!" Trowa yelled as the nurse came in to check up on him.

"They just bandaged you up. Why? Are you in pain? I could alert one of doc-"

"NO! I'm fine as long as they don't come back. Have you heard of a Quatre Winner checking into this hospital the past couple days?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Heero Yuy?"

"No."

"Wufei Chang?"

"Sorry."

"Duo Maxwell?"

"Nope she shook her head In fact, you're the most recent patient we have."

"You could've told me that earlier."

"Oh well!" she replied cheerfully.

sigh "How soon can I get out of here?" Trowa asked the nurse.

"Your wounds won't heal for another........ six weeks."

"SIX WEEKS?!! That's it, I'm getting out of this place." Trowa jumped out of his hospital bed and ran outside. When he got outside of the building, he started jogging in the direction he thought the other pilots might have landed in, since it was near where the explosion was.

It was about two hours later when they all finally found each other, and Duo was just waking up. Luckily, he didn't remember a thing that had happened before they knocked him out, except for the explosion, of course. Trowa and Wufei had re-braided his hair so he wouldn't be mad, and when he did wake up, they all began the search for the scientists by splitting up. Duo went forward after they finally took him out of his straight jacket, Wufei went towards the heart of the colony (which was where most of the buildings were), Quatre and Trowa went to search the neighborhoods (since they were both so badly hurt, they both needed a partner), and Heero went to the nursing home.

"Man, I never thought the colonies were so empty...." Duo said to himself as he walked through what seemed to be an endless plain. "This is so boring.. sigh ... Why would the scientists be in the middle of nowhere? This is completely pointless!" He angrily started to stride through the tall grass. _The other guys actually have a chance of finding them.... I'm the only one who was sent in an unreasonable place for them to be. He thought to himself. Little did he know, Quatre and Trowa were having the same bad luck as he, in a neighborhood far, far away.... (uh... not really)_

"Trowa..... it's getting colder out here...."

"I know, Quatre. We'll just have to deal with this until someone finds the scientists..."

"It's not very likely that they live in a house, like ordinary people." Quatre pointed out.

sigh "Why did we come this way, anyways?"

"I don't know... this is so tiring... I've been walking for three days straight......" Quatre mumbled to himself.

Okay, this is boring, let's move on to the other pilots....

_Everybody's asleep... Good. No more freakish, nosy girl from nowhere..... Wufei thought as he silently walked through the seemingly deserted city of the colony. __At least it's more likely for the scientists to be here than in an endless field of nothing. Poor Maxwell.. he thought sarcastically as he yawned. He continued walking around and searching for the building that might house the scientists as Heero made his way around in the nursing home._

_If I get caught, I'll just say I'm visiting my grandfather...he thought, a small, sharp sentimental pain crossing his mind at the thought of his deceased grandfather. __Focus.... he scolded himself and proceeded through the building unnoticed. When he finally reached the hall of dorms for the seniors, Heero noticed a small glint at the end of the hallway. He slipped towards it, and when he got a closer look at it, he realized what it was. There was a tile pulled up from the floor, and the glistening had been from the sleek surface of the bottom of the large tile against the moonlight. __Here we go. A staircase!He thought triumphantly. He silently stalked down the staircase and noticed a light at the bottom._

"It took you long enough, Heero," said a familiar voice. "I thought you might at least make it down here before any of your.... friends.." he motioned towards the four other Gundam pilots, who were chained to the wall. Quatre had tears dripping from his face, but he made no noise. Trowa had on his look of determination, and seemed to be trying to figure out how he would get down from there. Duo and Wufei had evil glares in their eyes as they hopelessly tried to wiggle free from their chains. As the source of the familiar voice started to move into the light, Heero quickly turned his head toward it. Dr. J stepped out of the shadows and gave off as best a diabolical laugh as he could, coughing and wheezing afterwards.

"Why are they chained?" Heero asked in such a heartless voice that it was hardly a question as much as an order.

"Because they have failed their mission. And so have you, Heero Yuy. You all failed miserably on your mission to protect the colonies."


	4. The Scientists

Chapter Four:

Chapter Four:

The Scientists 

"What do you plan on doing to us?" Quatre asked the scientists. "And why?"

"We plan on assassinating you. And the reason is because you are the cause of all of the confusion with the new war, the new Oz, and the colonies," Dr. J answered as he gave them a smirk.

"And don't think you can get away from us, either.We have sealed all possible escape routes," Master O said.

Duo turned to Heero, who was now hanging on the wall with the rest of them. "The key word there was 'possible.' If they think we can't overcome the impossible, then I guess we've come a long way since training," He whispered. "All we need is a plan."

Trowa turned his head, having overheard what Duo just whispered to Heero. The scientists had gone upstairs to get a drink or something, so the pilots could now speak loud enough to hear each other. "It would be simple to just blow the place up. Does anyone have any explosives on them?" Trowa asked casually.

"I would, but they Dr. J took them from me when he noticed my pocket was full." Wufei replied.

"I don't have any either. Heero, don't you have any?" Duo asked, expecting a yes.

"I did, but the last time I saw them was on the carrier, so now they're already blown up. Quatre obviously doesn't have any either," he said, thinking hard about their situation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quatre shot back at him. Quatre was ignored as everyone else was desperately trying to think of a way out.

"Maybe we could do something to get them to give us the keys to our chains," Duo suggested.

"How would we do that?" Trowa asked.

"We could just get them to come near enough to us that we could take the keys from them," Quatre joined in.

"But the keys are over on that desk," Heero said.

"If they come near enough to us that we can just beat them up, we can spare ourselves some time," Wufei turned to Heero, who was between Duo and him. "They were stupid enough to not chain our feet or legs, so we could kick the crap out of them and have some time to come up with a plan." They were all hanging on the wall by only the chains that clamped their hands, so his plan would be easy, if they could just think of a way to get the scientists near enough to them.

"We'll just say Quatre has to go to the bathroom!" Duo suggested. "Then they'll come over and tease him or something so he'll go in his pants. But before they can, we'll start fighting 'em!"

"But what if they don't buy that? I'm sure Quatre can be very convincing and all, but we should think of a back-up plan," Trowa pointed out.

"Then we'll just have to wait for them to come close enough so they can kill us so that we can beat them up before they do," Heero said.

"Boy, he really enjoys taking risks, doesn't he?" Duo asked the other three pilots.

"I guess. What are we gonna do with Wufei when we get outta here?" Quatre wondered out loud. Wufei was still wearing only his boxer shorts.

"Yeah, Wufei. I forgot to ask you earlier. Why _are you only wearing boxers, anyway?" Trowa looked suspicious._

"THE EXPLOSION RIPPED OFF MY CLOTHING!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!!!" Wufei screamed at him.

"Whoa, calm down, Wu-man. We were just wondering, we didn't accuse you of anything," Duo sweatdropped.

"Ahem. Back to the important topic," Heero reminded them. "Wufei will be fine. It doesn't really matter what the people on this colony think of us, anyway. What we need to worry about is how we're going to escape after we've got these chains off."

"Couldn't we just leave the way you came in?" Quatre asked Heero.

"They did say they had sealed all possible entrances, but I didn't see any of them go anywhere near that staircase after I came in, except when they went upstairs. So that actually might work, but let's think of a back-up plan, too." Heero responded in his usual, emotionless voice.

"How about we take _theirweapons and try to shoot down a door or something. Oh! We could use a gun to get into the vents!" Duo declared happily. "We have our plans and back-up plans for getting out of our chains __and escaping!!" He exclaimed. Right then, as if on cue, the scientists walked back into the room and began gathering their weaponry._

"Uh... I have to go to the bathroom.." Quatre whined.

"That won't matter once you're dead," one of the scientists replied.

"PLEASE LET ME GO TO THE BATHROOM," Quatre got an extremely sad look on his face and pouted. Dr. J walked up to him so he could pull his hair or tickle him or something to make him go in his pants, but Trowa kicked him in the stomach before he could.

"Come on, Quatre. Help me!" He shouted as he tried to wriggle a kick at the approaching Master O.

"Fine. Take THAT!" Quatre tried to kick but he was so weak from hanging on the wall, and his arms would most likely fall out of their sockets at any minute. They were all basically just wiggling around until Heero finally found a way to push himself from the wall and hit someone with his legs. The other pilots did the same, and soon enough, the scientists were knocked out on the floor.

"How are we going to get the key?" Duo asked between loud gasps of breath.

"The question is, how are we going to make our escape before they wake up," Heero said, already having broken free from his chains and now freeing his partners from theirs.

"What do you mean? We already came up with a plan and a back-up plan. What is there to worry about?" Duo asked.

"Nothing. Because this exit works just fine, and the only people here are defenseless seniors, so we don't have to worry at all," Trowa remarked as he lifted up the tile at the top of the stairs.

The Gundam boys all made it out safely, and when the scientists woke up, they were no longer insane. They told the pilots that they were completely out of Gundanium Alloy, but they were on the waiting list for a big shipment. So anyway, they wouldn't be able to complete new Gundams for all five pilots until about one to three years.

"How are we supposed to fight a war without our Gundams?" Duo was in shock after the scientists told them that their Gundams were completely destroyed in the explosion.

"We aren't." Trowa answered. "We can't possibly fight them without our Gundams, especially since we don't have mobile suits, either. Maybe we should just surrender."

"That may not seem like such a bad idea now, but they'll make us pay. We'll either have to become employees of theirs or they'll put us through some sort of torture. I know they won't just let us quit the war," Wufei informed them.

"WHY DID YOU GUYS HAVE TO GO AND DESTROY OUR GUNDAMS, ANYWAY?!" Duo yelled.

"We told you at least three times already. We thought we were doing the right thing. We thought we could get rid of you and the colonies would be safer and better off. We don't believe that now, of course. What's important right now is locating the leaders of Oz." Dr. J told them.

"Why do we want to locate _them?" Quatre questioned. (That sounds kinda funny... Quatre questioned, Quatre questioned, Quatre questioned...... sorry.)_

"If we find them, we might be able to reasonably settle this. An honorable soldier would not take advantage of our handicap. Our being disabled is not our fault, and they might understand that," Wufei explained.

"Then we'll locate them with my computer," Heero pulled out his laptop and began typing. Half an hour later, they reached an Oz C.I.B. (I made that up, but according to me, it means Computer Information Base) Heero hacked into it and used a fake Oz ID to locate the base to which the leaders were currently stationed. When they were finally able to take their now burning eyes off the computer screen, Dr. J spoke up.

"Now all we need to do is speak to them. Yourmission is to go to the Oz base in Italy and speak with the head commanders of the new Oz foundation."

"Mission accepted." (You know who said it! The others just kinda stood there, wondering why he always said that.)


	5. The Surrender

Chapter Five:

Chapter Five:

The Surrender 

"Great! You know where they are, so we'll just leave it to you, okay? Bye then!" Howard and the other scientists turned and began to walk away as Trowa realized why they were in such a hurry.

"Wait a minute. You guys are the ones who blew up our Gundams, our mobile suit carrier, _andthe colony. You're the ones who should be supplying us with a source of transportation," he said accusingly._

"Fine... you got us. We have a mobile suit carrier you can use.... just don't trash it out like you did _your cockpits. Got it?" Dr. J answered._

"Alright! Who's piloting first?" Duo turned around to face his fellow pilots.

"Not me, I did it last time," Wufei replied immediately.

"I will." Heero said. "I didn't pilot the last one at all, so I should be the first to pilot this time."

"Works for me. This ship's a lot bigger than the one we had last time, so there should be more than one bed this time, too. At least we can all look presentable to the leaders of that new Oz Corporation. Geez.... surrendering is so depressing... I'm just gonna sleep the whole time until it's my turn to pilot this thing...." Duo lowered his head in disappointment.

"I wish we still had our Gundams.... It's so hard to believe that we actually have to surrender.... Anyway, let's get going guys," Quatre reminded his fellow reluctant Earth-goers.

"Okay. I'll pilot it second, Heero," Trowa said as he passed Heero and went inside of the ship.

After turn order for piloting had been decided, all of the pilots, accept Heero, of course, went to sleep in the back of the ship. Things rolled along pretty smoothly as Heero steered the ship towards the Earth, which was still pretty far away. About four hours later, it was Trowa's turn. Once, again, there wasn't much going on that's actually interesting enough to add to the story, until Quatre and Wufei awoke with a sudden case of insomnia (don't you just love that little disease?). They decided to play checkers to pass the time, but it wasn't working very well. Quatre was deciding what to do with his turn when Duo came to the front of the ship with a question.

"Where's the kitchen? Howard told me there was a kitchen in this thing." he asked.

"I think it's back behind the rooms. I haven't been there, though. Have you, Wufei?" Quatre sat up and decided that the checkers game was getting nowhere, so he cleaned it up and went to the back of the ship with Duo after Wufei told them he hadn't been to the kitchen yet. "Duo, weren't you supposed to pilot the carrier after Trowa?" Quatre looked up as he asked his question.

"Yeah... How much time do I have?"

Quatre looked at his watch. "You still have about an hour, actually. Have you been asleep this whole time?"

"Yup..... not much else to do but sleep in this thing. What about you, what were you and Wufei doing when I walked in?"

"Just playing a game of checkers... It wasn't that exciting so I put it up. Will you stay awake with us until it's your turn to fly the ship?"

"Why not. I'm sure three people are better than two when it comes to finding things to do with your free time," Duo answered, sensing the boredom in Quatre's voice. "Whaddaya wanna do first? We could go bug Trowa..... or even Heero! That'd be fun!"

"I'm sure Heero needs his sleep... and Trowa has to concentrate to fly the ship. Why don't we find something else to do?" Quatre suggested.

"Oh, fine.... let's just eat for now.... We'll decide what else to do when we're done."

"Okay... Let's see... What do you want to eat, Duo?" On their way back to the front of the carrier, Duo and Quatre met up with Wufei.

"Duo, you have to take you shift earlier than expected.... Trowa passed out at the controls." Wufei informed them.

"Got it. Is he okay? Did you find out what was wrong with him?" Duo became worried.

"He's fine, just needed a little sleep so I put him in his room. I think I'm gonna try to get some sleep now.... I'll talk to you guys later." Wufei started back towards his room as Duo and Quatre went to the cockpit. Quatre was researching data on the new Oz leaders' pasts and Duo was, of course, flying the ship. After a while, Quatre went to sleep and Duo was left alone with nothing else but the controls. This time, though, he didn't have as much coffee as he had last time. So, Duo's shift went by easily and calmly, and it wasn't until Quatre's turn that anyone awoke. Once Quatre was awake and Duo was asleep, Heero woke up and decided to do some of his own research on Oz.

"I already found out their names, ages, and predicted combat skills. We still need to know what kind of mobile suits they'll be piloting if they resist our entrance. Aside from that, I can't think of anything we'd need to know just to ..... *shudder* surrender...." Heero had gone up to the cockpit to get his laptop back from Quatre, only to find out that Quatre had already done some looking up of the Oz leaders.

"Alright, I'll think of something. How long is it until we reach the surface?" Heero asked.

"It's not too long... as a matter of fact, it's actually Wufei's turn now. Would you please go wake him up, Heero?"

"Sure. Be back in a minute." Heero left and brought Wufei back to the cockpit, and Quatre went to sleep again. It was only an hour and a half later that they finally arrived at their destination: the Oz base in Italy!

"I guess we're finally here..... Not that any of us was actually looking forward to this... I suppose we should just get it over with, right guys?" Duo turned around to face his comrades, who were now loading themselves with weaponry they found on the ship.

"Don't overdo it! Remember, we're here to surrender? We can't walk up there and tell them we're surrendering with all these guns on us! They'll suspect something for sure!" Duo reminded everyone. Wufei just took his sword, but everyone else packed a gun in their pocket.

Upon their arrival, the Gundam pilots met up with some guards. These guards had been given instructions to take down anyone who got near the base, since the leaders were there. They had also packed some weaponry, but not anything the pilots couldn't handle. Before approaching the guards, they made a plan. Quatre and Trowa would go for the two on the right, Wufei and Duo would go for the two on the left, and Heero would take the one in the center. Since they only had a limited amount of bullets, they couldn't just run out there and start shooting, so they decided to fight instead. Luckily, Wufei could use his sword and Heero had packed a few extra guns (come on, you knew he would!). First, each pilot disarmed his target, and then they began fight. Except for Wufei and Heero, who directly killed their opponents with their weaponry. After the fight with the guards, the pilots took the ammunition that the guards had and moved on to the inside of the base.

"At least we know they weren't expecting us. If they were, they'd have a lot more than just five soldiers guarding the entrance. Doesn't it seem kind of strange that the soldiers didn't even have mobile suits?" Duo wondered out loud.

"Yeah, actually, it does....Do you think it was a trick?" Quatre asked.

"No. The most they could do with that trick is make us believe that they aren't expecting us when they really are, but they wouldn't just waste five men on a pointless trick like that." Wufei whispered. "They were probably on their way to other side of the base to get their mobile suits when we ran into them."

"Shh... we have to be quiet, there are some people coming!" Trowa whispered. Seven or eight men passed by without even seeing the pilots in their hiding spot, which consisted of a rather large air vent, capable of containing all five of the pilots.

"What is this? Why is this air vent so big?" Duo asked.

"I don't know.... Maybe it has something to do with the mobile suits. It did lead outside, so maybe it was their secret escape route." Wufei answered.

The pilots continued walking down the vents until they came to a dead end. They busted open one side of the wall to find a small lobby which currently housed the top commanders at the Oz base.

"Okay, listen up. We no longer have our Gundams and there isn't enough Gundanium in space to even make one more. In other words, we have nothing left to fight in." Duo was the first to finally say something.

"We are left with no choice but to surrender. We can't fight anymore." Quatre said reluctantly.

"Well then, we wish to stage one last battle with you. Us five against you five, except it's going to be fair, because you're going to have the same kind of mobile suits as us." Colonel Dorshav said, leading them to a garage with ten identical mobile suits. "We'll use these for our battle. Does anyone have a problem with that?" he asked, leaning on the one he chose to pilot for the battle. "Good. We'll meet you outside in thirty minutes. Good bye!" Colonel Dorshav and his crew left with their mobile suits to prepare themselves for the fight.

"I guess we don't have a choice but to accept, but I hate to accept charity form my enemy.... It makes me feel so.... low." Duo said, climbing up to one of the mobile suits.

"I don't look at it as charity, but as a way to end the war. These guys wanted nothing more than to get revenge for their relatives, so they decided that even if they couldn't have a war against us, they could still find a way to defeat us themselves." Quatre stated, entering the cockpit of his chosen mobile suit. After everyone had a good look at the controls and got a chance to get the hang of the flexibility and speed of their mobile suit, it was time for the big battle.

"Listen up! When you see a bright yellow flag wave out of that window he points to a window on the base next to them, that's the signal to start the battle, got it?" Dorshav yelled through his speakers. After what seemed like an eternity, there was a small yellow flag waved out of the window that had been indicated.

They started towards each other, either pulling out their sword or pulling back their gigantic fist. Wufei jumped into the air and did a drop kick on one of Dorshav's Lieutenants and then challenged him by pulling out his sword. Duo threw a really hard punch at the other Colonel, knocking him back about twenty feet. Trowa used his mini beam cannon against another Lieutenant while Quatre held the third Lieutenant in a dead lock so Trowa could hit him. Heero lunged forward at Colonel Dorshav with his sword, so Dorshav pulled out his sword and they began to fight. The Lieutenant that Wufei had challenged showed that he wasn't interested in a sword fight by knocking Wufei's sword out of his hands and pulling out his own mini beam cannon. He took aim and fired at Wufei, but Quatre pushed Wufei out of the way and put the Lieutenant he had in a dead lock in Wufei's place, causing the beam to hit the Lieutenant instead. When the one who accidentally just shot his ally went over to see if his friend was okay, Wufei came up from behind and knocked him over, which made him fall on his friend. Then Wufei and Quatre split up to help Trowa and Duo. Wufei retrieved his sword as the Colonel Duo had been fighting got up to fight back. He got in the Colonel's way of getting to Duo and used his sword to cut off the Colonel's right arm. Duo then took his own sword and shoved it through the head of his opponent's mobile suit. Trowa was shooting his opponent while Quatre struggled to keep him still. Heero finally got a good blow in on Dorshav, knocking him down. After everyone had defeated their own opponent, they stood next to Heero, who was still holding his sword at Dorshav's throat.

"I.... I guess you.. won... *swallow* I'll call back all my troops and tell them the war's over now, if you'll.... let me go...." Dorshav cowered against a large building.

"I want to watch you do it. Now." Heero demanded.

"Okay... fine." Three months later, Dorshav held a huge meeting and finally gathered every last one of his soldiers in a very large open field, which used to be the Sanq Kingdom (they had rebuilt their kingdom somewhere else). During the meeting, Dorshav had to personally apologize to the Gundam pilots in front of all of his companions. When it was all finally over, the Gundam pilots were left very empty-handed.

"I guess it's back to the normal life then, right guys....?" Duo said reluctantly.

"I guess.... now we need a place to live, too....." Quatre replied.

***Note: I've already got the second part all planned out! Now all I need is some spare time... Oh well! I'm not gonna tell you what happens in the second part, because you're just gonna hafta read it when I finish! {=P By the way, thank you sooooo much for reading my fic and I hope you enjoyed it! Please e-mail me with any comments, questions, or suggestions!! Thanks again!! (:D


	6. Chapter One of Part Two: The Apartment

Chapter Six:

**Chapter Six:**

**The Apartment**

Since the only pilot with any money and with an actual home was Quatre, the Gundam pilots had no choice but to live in one of Quatre's many houses. The problem wasn't finding a house, or even living in it. The problem was living in it _together_. Every day, the Gundam pilots left a very large mess in the house, but the minions would always clean it up. Until one day, when the minions went on strike.

"It's not you, Master Quatre! It's your friends, we can't stand them anymore, so we've got no choice but to throw them out. You can stay, of course, just not _them_!" The minions told Quatre.

"But I want to stay with them! I'm sorry for all of the trouble we've caused you… we'll all be moving out as soon as we find an apartment, then. Okay?" Quatre suggested.

"Sounds good," the minions agreed with Quatre and all the pilots needed now was a place to live.

"Look, I didn't do anything! In fact, they were only going to throw you guys out, but I don't want to live in this house without you, so I decided to go with you. It won't be that hard, but we have to agree on one thing: We split the rent between the five of us. Got it?" Quatre said.

"What about everything else? We need food, furniture, electricity, repairs, and probably even more than that," Wufei argued.

"I've already come up with a little arrangement for those problems. Here's my plan: When we find an apartment, I'll take care of the bills, Heero and Wufei will pay for accessories (such as furniture and towels), Duo can handle the repairs, and Trowa can pay for the food. What do you think? Does anyone disagree?" Quatre asked, holding up a little chart.

"Works for me," Duo said. Everyone else agreed. "Now we just need to _find_ the apartment…."

After about one whole week of non-stop apartment searching, they found a suitable home. It was the cheapest apartment that was big enough to hold all the Gundam pilots, but it was still a little pricey for their standards.

"Quatre, come on! You're rich, can't you just pay a little extra rent? This is the only acceptable apartment we've found and none of us has gotten any sleep all week just because we were searching for something like this! PLEASE?!" Duo was begging Quatre out of tiredness to pay the part of the rent that everyone else couldn't handle.

"Wait, I have an idea! If we get someone else to stay with us, we can split the rent six ways! Surely we can handle that!" Quatre suggested.

"Who?" asked Trowa.

"It doesn't matter… how about Releena? I'm sure she needs a place to stay as well. Has anyone seen her lately?" Quatre asked.

"The last time I saw her was on that colony where the scientists were hiding out, but I doubt she's still there." Heero replied.

"That's right, she's supposed to have a big meeting in Chicago this week; it was on the news. Where's that apartment, again?" Duo agreed with Heero.

"It's in Chicago, actually," Wufei said, looking at the ad in the paper.

"Great then, let's go!" Quatre smiled and stood up, heading for his personal jet. "Follow me, guys!" he said.

It was two days later when the Gundam pilots finally met up with Releena. She agreed to their plan and offered to help pay the bills as well as her share of the rent. She was rich, after all.

"Great! Thanks, Releena. Wait 'till you see the apartment!" Quatre said gratefully to Releena as he led the way down the crowded street to their new home. "The other pilots and I have already moved in, but there's still room for you, trust me!" he reassured her.

"I'm just glad to have a place to stay," she laughed.

"Hi, Releena." Duo and Heero said plainly at the same time. Wufei and Trowa didn't bother to greet her. Quatre showed Releena the room she was intended to stay in and then showed her where everyone else's rooms were.

"There're only four rooms, so we all have to share with someone except for you and Heero. You because we thought you wouldn't want to be roomed with a guy, and Heero because he refused to share a room with Duo, as we had planned. It kinda' makes you feel sorry for Wufei, since he now has to room with Duo… Oh well," Quatre smiled at Releena and then left to unpack some of his own belongings.

Duo and Wufei's room was across from Quatre and Trowa's room and next to the bathroom, Releena's room was across from the bathroom and next to Heero's, which was at the end of the hall, and once you passed Heero's room, you would reach the stairway to the lower floor. The stairway ended at the kitchen, which had a doorway to the dining room, but no actual door. There was also a bathroom next to the kitchen. Next to the dining room stood the living room, which wasn't separated from the dining room at all. And finally, the front door led from the living room to the parking lot outside. None of the bedrooms was bigger than another, and Wufei had already gone out and bought a couch for the living room.

After Releena was unpacked and back in the living room, she noticed that Heero was in a tux.

"Why are you dressed up, Heero?" she laughed as she approached him.

"I'm going for a job interview down the street. I'll be back in a couple of hours," Heero replied.

"Okay. Good luck!" Releena called after him as he walked out the door. "What do you guys wanna do?" she turned to the remaining Gundam pilots in the room with her question.

"I dunno… how about a game?" Duo grinned. "As long as Heero's gone for a few hours…" his grin turned into a smirk. "Can we invite Hilde?"

"Great! We can play truth or dare! Where's your phone, I want to invite Dorothy," Releena said, standing up. "We'd better hurry, though. What if Heero comes back early or something?" Releena worried.

"We'll give him something to do on his way home!" Quatre held up a grocery list. Everyone looked at him.

"He'd never agree to that, besides, he knows Trowa's supposed to be in charge of food." Wufei said.

"Well you got the couch, but he's in charge of accessories, too. We could just ask him to buy a table or something," Trowa suggested.

"That wouldn't take very long, though…" Releena shook her head and began to think. "Maybe we should just hurry up and invite everyone anyway before we change our minds. If he gets here during our game, maybe we can persuade him to play!" Everyone doubted he would play, but it wasn't as if Heero would actually do anything to them for playing an innocent game…

Half an hour later, everyone had arrived. Releena had invited Milliardo, Noin, and Dorothy. Duo invited Hilde and Trowa invited Catherine. Noin had asked if she could invite Sally Po, and they said she could, so she did.

After the decision had been made to let Duo go first, the game began. Duo picked on Quatre and asked him, "Truth or Dare?"

"Uhh… Truth?" Quatre replied weakly.

"Aww, come on! Truth is lame! What am I supposed to ask you that'll actually embarrass you?" Duo said, pouting.

"I have an idea!" Hilde shrieked and moved up next to Duo and whispered something in his ear.

"Oooh! Good one!! Okay, Quatre! When was the last time you changed clothes?" Duo asked with a grin.

"Uhh… probably the same as you… It's been about three weeks since I wore a pilot suit, and I've been wearing this outfit since then (he waves a hand towards his pink shirt and purple vest)." Quatre answered.

"THREE WEEKS?!" Everyone yelled.

"Well it's not like I haven't cleaned my clothes, unlike _some_ people… (Quatre points to Duo as he says this to draw attention away from him)"

"WHAT?! You… LIAR!!!!!" Duo's face turned bright red.

"Actually, the only one's of us that are actually cleaning our own clothes are me and Releena." Quatre stated matter-of-factly. "We've been cleaning our clothes _and_ everyone else's, thankfully." He continued. There was a group 'sigh of relief' as Quatre finished speaking. "So anyway, I'm next! And I choose… Wufei!" Quatre pointed to Wufei.

"Is this an all guy's game or what? Does anyone mind choosing a _female_?" Noin said, frowning.

"Sorry! Wufei, truth or dare?" Quatre asked evilly (as if he _could_… Just go with it…)

"Well I, for one, am no weakling. I choose dare." Wufei answered.

"Okay! Let's see… um… I dare you to… _kiss_… hmm…. Releena!" Quatre shouted.

"Yeah!! And if you don't, you have to do the _consequence_ dare! Duo added.

"WHAT?! _HER?!!_ What's the consequence?" Wufei asked.

"The _consequence_ dare is… is that you have to watch _Thunder Cats_ for at least three days in a row!" Quatre told him, while on the verge of cackling like an evil maniac.

"UGH! This… this doesn't mean anything, though, okay?!" Wufei shouted at Releena.

*giggle* "Of course not! Besides, you have Sally Po and I have Heero!" Releena agreed cheerfully.

"Oh _please_!! _That_ woman is _not_ my partner! And Heero isn't yours! But either way, I'd rather do even _this_ than watch Thunder Cats for three days straight!" Wufei was steaming with anger, but a dare was a dare, and he wasn't about to show a weak point. So he leaned forward and softly kissed Releena on the cheek.

"Aw come on! On the _lips_!!" Duo shouted.

"That's as far as I'm going. The dare was only to _kiss_ her, not on the lips." Wufei sat back down and fumed for a few minutes before selecting his victim. "Okay, this one's gonna be _good_! I choose… Catherine!" he said.

"M-Me?!" Catherine said worriedly. "Uh… okay… I choose… *thought: _If I choose dare, I know he'll give me a really mean one, but if I choose truth, then I'll get a long lecture about being weak and afraid…_*

Before Catherine could decide, Heero walked in the door.

"Hey. Why's everyone here?" Heero asked Quatre in his usual tone as he walked by.

"We're playing truth or dare! Why are you back so soon? How did the interview go?" Quatre wondered.

"They won't give me a job. They say I need a high school education." Heero replied, making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the kitchen. "The only job we can get is probably as repair guys. It's because we didn't ever go to school." Heero said.

"Oh… well that's okay, as long as we're paid!" Quatre said cheerfully. "Would you like to join us, Heero?" he asked.

"No." Heero replied plainly. "In fact, they should probably leave." 

"Why?" Releena asked.

"Do _not_ make me bring up the last time we played truth or dare." Heero answered. "You all know it's not going to end well, so you decide. All I know is, I'm not getting involved." Heero said as he took his sandwich into his room along with a can of soda.

"Well he _does_ have a point… but we haven't done anything together since the Mariemaya incident. Why don't we eat dinner or something before you guys leave?" Quatre suggested. The group agreed and the game was ended. After dinner, everyone left and the apartment was quiet once again… well, it was only as quiet as it _could_ get with Duo. Releena was in the shower and everyone else (not including Heero) was getting ready for bed. Heero was in his room, typing away on his laptop. Suddenly, a voice caught his attention.

"Heero!" Releena shouted from the bathroom.

"Hn…?" Heero got up and walked to the door of the bathroom. "What?" he asked.

"Could you get me a towel? They're on top of the dryer!" she pleaded.

"Yeah." He replied, already on his way. He chose a suitable towel and brought it to Releena.

"Thank you! …Heero… This towel's way too small… Heero?" Heero smirked on the other side of the door, pretending not to hear her. *_Oops*_ he thought to himself. _*Oh well…*_ Heero then walked calmly back to his room. "Oh great… he didn't hear me… It's okay, my room's right there, across the hall… No one'll see me as long as I hurry…" Releena then began to tiptoe silently across the hall. But of course, just as she did, Duo came out of his room in his pajamas and caught her in that small towel.

*whistle* "Hey, Releena! Nice outfit!" *giggle*

"Shut up!" Releena yelled. She smacked Duo across the face and ran to her room.

"Geez…" he said, rubbing his cheek.

And all the while, Heero was watching this incident from his room.


	7. The Surprise

Chapter Seven: Twisted Romance

The Surprise

Life as "ordinary" people was getting easier and easier for the Gundam pilots. Duo and Heero became Releena's bodyguards while Trowa and Quatre became her servants. Wufei, fortunately, had a good enough education to get a job as a martial arts instructor. Therefore, each of them was capable of making money and their lives were running smoothly.

But then again, this is still a fanfic and there's plenty more to come! So let's just take a little look at their lives at home.

Duo and Quatre were watching the TV they now owned while Wufei was at work and Trowa was cooking dinner in the kitchen with Releena. Heero was… somewhere… Anyway, dinner was almost ready, and because he could smell it, Duo went to the kitchen to check it out. Quatre turned off the TV to help Duo and Trowa set the table while Releena went upstairs to get Heero for dinner. When she reached the hallway, she was still looking for him, so she didn't notice there was a thin string stretched out across the hallway, with Heero laying on the floor behind it. As planned, Releena tripped over the string and landed right on top of him. Heero pretended to get mad, even though he had planned this out just for a few moments of being _that_ close to Releena.

The remaining residents had already begun eating when Heero and Releena got downstairs. Releena was blushing and Heero had his usual "death glare" on. The group continued to eat dinner without any questions.

The next day, everything went normally; no practical jokes from Heero, no fist fights between Duo and Wufei, and no suicide attempts… from anyone. The next few days were just like this, and life began to get rather boring for the pilots. It seemed the days passed by with only work, meals, and sleep. Finally, an unsuspectingly eventful day arose.

While eating breakfast, Wufei was discussing his job with Trowa. Quatre and Duo were comparing the nutrition facts on the sides of their cereal boxes. Heero was just eating, and Releena hadn't come downstairs yet.

"That's weird… Releena's not usually late." Quatre wondered, taking a break from he and Duo's little cereal box competition. As if on cue, Releena then walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She walked up to the table and called for everyone's attention.

"Excuse me. I have a confession to make. I am not really Releena Peacecraft. I have been under this disguise for about one month." She said.

"HA! You're kidding, right? I mean, if you're not Releena, then who are you?" Duo asked sarcastically.

"You know me as Lady Une." Heero choked for a moment and passed out of shock. Everyone else just sat there, staring at her. She pulled off a wig and facemask, revealing the true Lady Une. Duo's mouth dropped open.

"W-why did you go under disguise as Releena?" Quatre asked.

"Because she is an important person with an exciting life, and I always thought she had it perfect. When I couldn't stand the loneliness anymore, I decided I needed a break from being a Preventer. I changed my mind, however. Releena's life is not perfect. She lives with a bunch of slobs and works as a peace promoter, always trying to deal with everything as if it were her personal problem. I can't stand being her anymore. That's why I decided to tell you. If you want to know where she is, then she's still at her mansion, and she probably still has her hands tied behind her back, too. As for me, I am leaving!" Lady Une said and walked out the door.

"Whoa… _That_ was unexpected…" Wufei said.

"I guess we'd better go and find Releena…" Quatre said.

"Yeah. After we wake Heero up, that is." Trowa added.


	8. The Search

The Search

The Search

"Where _does_ Releena live, anyway?" asked Quatre, quickly flipping through the phone book. Trowa was calling some of the politicians that had seen her recently while Quatre searched for her address in the phone book.

"Do you seriously think she'd put her number and address in the phone book? With the life _she_ lives? Think about it." Wufei said (optimistic as usual [kidding!])

"Wait a minute…" Heero mumbled, still waking up from his moment of shock.

"What? What is it?" asked Duo.

"I think I know where she lives. She lives on that colony we landed on." That got him a few skeptical looks.

"…and how would you know _that_?" asked Wufei, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… I don't wanna talk about it." Heero replied, sweating.

"Ooohh….." said Duo as he started to chuckle. "Did you visit her when we were on that colony? Ha! Oh boy, you just can't get enough o' that girl, can ya?"

"Leave him alone, he knows where Releena is!" Quatre said excitedly. "So she's on Colony… L2-883, then?"

"I guess so. That _is_ the colony we landed on, right?" Heero asked.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get there? We were so lucky when we had our Gundams…" Quatre sighed.

"Wait a second. Releena doesn't live on that colony. She was staying in an apartment there. General Greyson of the United Nations Federal Office said she was there for a short time before she came here, to Chicago. If that's true, then Lady Une probably didn't assume her identity until then, because Lady Une was last seen here, too. The General said Releena was staying in her mansion before she moved in with us. Her mansion is… somewhere in Illinois. That's all I know," said Trowa.

"Heh…. That's probably the most Trowa's ever said in one conversation in his life!" said Duo.

"Can't you take this seriously? Releena could be dead for all we know! Do you have any respect in the fact that we are trying as hard as we can to find someone who could be anywhere in the whole freaking state of Illinois?!" Wufei shouted with impatience. "If you're not going to help, then why don't you just go somewhere else so you can talk to yourself or something?" There was a pause as Duo sweatdropped and everyone blinked. Did Wufei just stand up for Releena? Or maybe he stood up for everyone else… But then again, maybe he was just sick of hearing Duo's annoying voice.

"Well, um… I guess we'd better start making some more phone calls…." Quatre said, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah. But who is there to call?" Heero wondered out loud.

"What about Lady Une? Why don't we just go and find her?" Duo suggested.

"Wait a minute. Releena's an important political figure. You'd think there'd be something in the news about her if they found out she was missing." Wufei said.

"But they don't know she was missing. Lady Une filled in for her," Trowa replied.

"Hey, that's a good idea, though. We could search through realty records to find out where she lives!" Quatre recalled triumphantly.

Yeah! Good idea, Quatre! Alright then, Releena's records would be stored in a government office somewhere. Looks like we've got ourselves a mission, guys!!" Duo grinned.

"We'll have to break into the United Nations Government office somehow. It's located in…. somewhere. I'll call General Greyson again. He seemed like the kind of moron who would reveal something as suspicious as that." Trowa picked up the phone again and dialed the number of General Greyson's office at the United Nations Federal Office.

"I was gonna ask how you convinced someone you had a good reason to know where Releena lives," Heero said, standing up for the first time since he had passed out earlier. "Let me see if I can hack into their base first. It might work better, especially if I can get into their security system. I'll be right back."

The rest of the day was spent planning on how to get into the United Nations Federal Office Building. That night, however, was when the Gundam pilots put their plan into action.

It was a depressingly simple mission, though. The guards had pitiful fighting skills and were easily removed, and the security system was nothing they hadn't been through before. Finally, the records of political workers were practically laid out right in front of them.

The only thing that was left for our heroes was to get Releena, and no one knew what to expect when they got there.

Author's Note: I originally planned for everyone to find Releena in this chapter, but the search for her mansion started to take up a lot of the chapter itself, so I decided to save that for Chapter Nine. By the way, Chapter Nine is going to be my FAVORITE part!! I hope you like it, too. I also hope it doesn't take me so long to write it… *sweatdrop* Thank you for being patient!! I know it took me **forever** to finish Chapter Eight…


End file.
